


Eilia

by Evenseven



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English translation, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, it's actually just fluff, pwp without porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenseven/pseuds/Evenseven
Summary: It was raining again.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Eilia

**Author's Note:**

> Original N/A: Random minor concussion (yes it's a thing) I had after re-reading Vig's Linger (and it happens every time I read his book).
> 
> Translation N/A:  
>  Me: I'm too busy to write fic.  
>  Also me: Imma translate this instead ;) Plus, it's raining outside...
> 
> Warning: implied PTSD
> 
> [中文原文](https://latent-faults.livejournal.com/3858.html)

It was raining again. The grey patches of raincloud were painted all day over the sky above, and they managed not to shed a drop of tears until dusk.

Legolas’ gentle kiss was pressing onto his collarbone, while his shoulders buried deep in the soft ivory mattress, Aragorn couldn’t help but turn to gaze at the simmering rain outside his bedroom window. The curtain was drew half open, the sun was losing its color as the twilight creeped into Eastern sky. Rainclouds shielded away the light of sunset that was usually mellow orange, left only a hue of dim grey in between the tree branches. The music of waterfalls overpowered sounds of raindrop at the beginning, until they form a new rhythm all together as the rain got heavier in time. The tunic of the ranger was opened from the waist, slender fingers of the elf spinning around his hairy chest, those dancing grounds were soon covered by a slick tongue.

The reaction of his body was not in his power to hide. Legolas’ tongue licked all the way down to his stomach, pausing for a blink at the old scar to the left of his belly button. He almost didn’t realize he was half mast already, until the flickering tongue and fingers wrapped around his hot shaft at the same time. Aragorn lifted an arm to cover his face, biting down on the skin of his right arm to swallow back a moan.

The elf sit right up to study him from above, slim fingers claimed up his wrist, pulling his arm away to reveal a blushing face. Legolas was always fond of looking at his face even in bed, so he gave a silent permission to the elf’s request. His fingers gripped the sheet underneath instead, presenting himself completely to the elf.

Legolas smiled as he turned around momentarily, retrieving a small vial of tea tree oil on the bedside table. Aragorn waited patiently without moving a muscle, soon enough he could feel two slick fingers pushing his thighs further apart. The oil warmed by the elf’s hand was dripping down his hip, and the fingertip breached him ever so slowly.

He needed some distraction to dull the pain, so the ranger titled his head to the window frame, focusing on the autumn rain dribbled down his window. A wave of early evening wind urged through the glass window and brought a scent of dampened grass. Aragorn shivered involuntarily.

He knew that Legolas loved the rain, in fact, the elf loved everything of nature. When he was in a good mood, he would even run into the forest in the rain for a walk, returning only when his golden hair was all wetted and dripping. Aragorn used to do that too, until some moment in life, raining day was no longer an elevation to his spirit. The irregular chords of rain made him anxious, some times more than others. Raining days were associated with muddy routes, damp campfire, unbearable coldness, annoying insects, and wounds that were even harder to heal.

The thought chocked on his throat, Aragorn gripped tighter of the bedsheet, silky fabric winkled under his rigid fingers and pale knuckles. He could almost feel the rain splashed onto the windowsill, falling on his bare skin.

He could almost feel all the other things, too.

“Ester, relax, you’re too tight—” The elf’s voice interrupted his chaotic thoughts, Aragorn slowly blinked his weary eyes, gaze still fixed on that dull corner of the sky.

“Estel? Are you alright?” The elf stopped the movement of his fingers, only then when he realized he was shaking violently. “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry—” Legolas was trying to pull his two-knuckle deep fingers out, guilt written all over his pale and beautiful face. Aragorn’s left chest ached instantly as he saw that apologetical expression, so he shook his head, indicating Legolas to keep preparing him open.

He was trying, truly, yet no matter how hard he fought to persuade his body to relax, the rhythm of the rain knocking his window was too distracting. Soon he realized his vision was darkened due to hyperventilating.

“Legolas—” He finally called out, voice too weak to recognize even for himself. He wanted to ask the elf to stop, but Legolas was already halting his fingers. Legolas bent down to lick the tender skin of his inner thighs, waiting for the long-lasting quiver to settle. The elf lifted his icy blue gaze to meet a pair of teary silver eyes, encouraging him to finish the utterance. The caring and affection in those clear blue eyes almost made him feeling guilty again, he breathed, “C-close the window…”

Without hesitation, the tender caressing broke off as the elf stood up to close the glass window.

The rain was halted outside the window, and the silence inside the room was more soothing than he ever remembered. Aragorn heard his raging heartbeat finally calmed down a little, fresh fragrance of tea tree tingled with the lotus-scent diffuser on top of the table.

Legolas’ arms wrapped around him again, this time only to rest his head in the cleft of the human’s neck, small kisses pressed onto his skin that was covered in cold sweat. His elf was always so gentle, kissing and caressing him like he was _worshiping_ a perfect creature—and Aragorn knew his own body was far from perfect.

He felt himself heating up again in the elf’s embrace. His fingers brushed through those golden locks, pulling Legolas up to taste those soft lips. Their bedtimes were usually fulled of vigor and passion, so he was patiently expecting Legolas to ask the reason for his unease today. It wasn’t that he despised the rain, really, just the dreadful memories accompanied by the rain kept him in distress. Maybe he would be able to compose a more logical answer, if he was not so aroused under the elf’s teasing hands.

But Legolas did not ask the hard question as he expected, only gazing at him with adoring blue eyes, igniting him with fervent kisses, filling him with his heated shaft. He lost himself in the elf’s deep thrusts, managed but to call out his lover’s name over and over again in between breathless gasps.

The crystal blue eyes darkened by lust, yet it was still the only starlight glittering so bright in the disarray of his mind. “I’m here,” Legolas breathed so softly to his ears, “ _Avo drasto, ci barn…_ ”

Aragorn captured those sweet lips with his owns, blowing all the answers into a sigh as he closed his eyes.

It was raining outside still, yet he was no longer afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> S.  
> Eilia - n. Rain  
> Avo drasto, ci barn. - Don't worry, you're safe.


End file.
